sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tumble the Skunk
Tumble the Skunk – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to zły antropomorficzny skunks-najemnik, który współpracuje ze swoim bratem Roughem. Historia Przeszłość Dawno temu Tumble stracił swój ogon w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, co wpłynęło na jego psychikę. Krótko przed zakończeniem wojny między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Tumble i Rough uratowali Barricade Town, wypędzając z niego siły Eggmana. Obiecując że wzmocnią obronę miasta, Tumble i Rough zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Był to jednak podstęp. Gdy znaleźli się w mieście, zabrali wszystkie Wispony i pozamykali w kapsułach Wispy. Mając całą broń dla siebie zniewolili miasto i uwięzili mieszkańców, którzy nie mogli uciec ponieważ za murami czekały Badniki. Fallout thumb|left|Rough i Tumble terroryzujący mieszkańców miasta W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Tumble i Rough bawili się w arsenale broni kosztem zniewolonych mieszkańców. Ich sielanka została wkrótce przerwana przez przybycie Sonica i Knucklesa, który przybył do miasta po tym jak wstrzymane zostały dostawy Wisponów. Rough i Tumble przedstawili się, po czym ruszyli do walki. Tumble zaatakował Sonica i próbował odbić jego Spin Attack. Jeż wrócił jednak i powalił Tumble'a. Tumble i Rough nie mieli szans w starciu, więc postanowili wykorzystać Wispony. Sonic jednak przekonał Wispy, by nie służyły najemnikom. Otoczeni przez wściekłe Wispy Tumble i Rough zostali pokonani i aresztowani. Obiecali jednak, że wkrótce uwolnią się i zemszczą. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Tumble i Rough porywający Eggmana Tumble i Rough zostali w końcu uwolnieni z więzienia przez Doktora Starline'a, który kazał im przyprowadzić Doktora Eggmana. W zamian otrzymaliby broń, która pozwoliłaby im pokonać Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Tumble i Rough znaleźli Mr. Tinkera w Windmill Village i porwali go dla Doktora Starline'a. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Tumble i Rough przybyli do Final Egg, przykuli porwanego do stołu operacyjnego i oddali w ręce doktora, który poddał Eggmana bolesnej terapii elektrowstrząsów, która miała przywrócić mu pamięć. Tumble przez ten czas wątpił, czy porwany przez nich człowiek rzeczywiście mógłby być Eggmanem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Tumble i Rough przybyli do Final Egg, przykuli porwanego do stołu operacyjnego i oddali w ręce doktora, który poddał Eggmana bolesnej terapii elektrowstrząsów, która miała przywrócić mu pamięć. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 po trzech sesjach Eggman nadal nie odzyskał jednak swoich wspomnień, przez co Tumble i Rough zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Dopiero przybycie Metal Sonica zwróciło doktorowi wspomnienia. Tumble i Rough przedstawili się naukowcowi wygłaszając swoją przemowę i wykonując pozę. Nie zaimponowali jednak doktorowi. Mimo wszystko Eggman postanowił wyposażyć ich w broń, którą mogliby zniszczyć Sonica. Gdy otrzymali jednak plany, wyrazili swoje oburzenie. Doktor jednak pozmieniał schematy broni między nimi, przez co Tumble i Rough zmienili swoje nastawienie i nie mogli się doczekać. Curse of the Pyramid thumb|left|Rough i Tumble pod opuszczoną piramidą Doktora Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Tumble i Rough przybyli do Dusty Desert aby zdobyć skarby, broń i technologię, którą Doktor Eggman zostawił w opuszczonej piramidzie. Tumble jednak obawiał się, że Eggman porzucił ją z dobrego powodu. Po wejściu do środka aktywowali pułapkę w postaci ścian, które chciały ich zgnieść. Udało im się jednak uciec przed nimi. Tumble nadal obawiał się klątwy tego miejsca, ale Rough wytłumaczył mu że niczego się nie boją, choć sam wystraszył się kiedy usłyszał Rouge. Tumble poszedł następnie za Roughem, aby pomóc mu zdobyć skarb przed Rouge. Po drodze natknęli się jednak na Egg Golema, z którym zostawiła ich Rouge. Udało im się zniszczyć robota, co przywróciło Tumble'owi odwagę, ale Rough przestraszył się Rouge całej w bandażach, która ostrzegała ich przed klątwą. Tumble myślał że niczego się nie bali, ale Rough cofnął to co wcześniej powiedział i zabrał towarzysza z piramidy, uciekająć w popłochu. Infection thumb|Tumble kontra Sonic i Tails W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Tumble otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana nową broń, w postaci mechanicznego ogona zakończonego młotkiem. Tumble i Rough wrócili do Windmill Village i uwięzili mieszkańców w jednym z budynków, a Elder Scruffy'ego przywiązali do drzewa. Czekali następnie na przybycie Sonica, na którym chcieli dokonać zemsty. Gdy jeż pojawił się, przedstawili się i wykonali kolejną pozę. Tumble i Rough nie zamierzali udzielać mu odpowiedzi na temat tego co stało się z Eggmanem, chyba że zostaną pokonani. Tumble atakował jeża swoim ogonem. Później jednak Tails włączył się do konfliktu, co rozwścieczyło Tumble'a. Co więcej bohaterowie skopiowali od nich pomysł na przedstawienie się. Gniew Tumble'a spotęgowało to, że Tails posiadał dwa ogony a on żadnego. Tumble zaczął wściekle obracać ogonem, a następnie ruszył w pościg za Soniciem. Jeż zwabił go w okolice młyna, w który Tumble uderzył. Sonic odciął jednak wiatrak, który spadł na ogon Tumble'a i odciął go. Skunks stracił dalszą chęć do walki i załamał się, oraz rozpłakał. Rough również został pokonany, przez co obaj musieli zdradzić położenie Eggmana. Starline sprowadził jednak ich z powrotem do Final Egg. Tam Tumble opłakiwał swój ogon, a Rough błagał Eggmana o drugą szansę, ale został odepchnięty przez Metal Sonic. W końcu na ochotnika zgłosił się Starline. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Tumble i Rough przyszli do Eggmana i wyznali, że byli niezadowoleni z ostatnich broni, jakie otrzymali. Domagali się możliwości do ponownego starcia z Soniciem. Doktor zapewnił ich, że otrzymają jego najnowszą broń. thumb|left|Tumble zaraża Sonica Metal Virsuem W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Cubot powiadomił Tumble'a i Rougha aby spotkali się z Eggmanem w hangarze trzecim. Gdy stawili się na miejscu doktor pokazał im dwa plecaki, które mieli otworzyć za pomocą przycisku w razie gdyby sytuacja obróciła się na ich niekorzyść. Tumble i Rough nie dowiedzieli się jednak, co plecaki miały im zapewnić. Nie byli także z nich zadowoleni, ponieważ Tumble chciał otrzymać nowy ogon, ale Eggman pokazał im wtedy wielki czołg ze świdrem i działami. Tumble i Roughza jego pomocą zjawili się w Echo Mine i zniszczyli komputer, z którego informacje próbowali pobrać Amy i Sonic. Tumble i Rough ponownie próbowali się przedstawić za pomocą rymów, ale Sonic skrytykował ich za to, że były nieudane. Tumble i Rough zaczęli się kłócić, ale kiedy Amy nie udało się uderzyć ich czołgu, zaatakowali. Ścigali Sonica i Amy przez korytarze kopalni, aż dotarli do groty z przepaścią pośrodku. Udało im się w samą porę zakręcić i uniknąć spadku, lecz Sonic i Amy zaatakowali ich od tyłu, niszcząc kokpit i gąsienice pojazdu. Czołg runął w przepaść, ale Tumble i Rough zdołali się ewakuować. Następnie aktywowali swoje plecaki, z których wylał się na nich Metal Virus, ku ich przerażeniu. Obaj zostali zamienieni w Zomboty, pozbawieni własnej woli i zdolności komunikacji. Tumble zaatakował Sonica. Jeż zasypał go gradem ciosów, od których ciało skunksa rozpadło się. Szybko jednak zregenerowało się, a na Sonica przeniósł się częściowo wirus. Wykorzystując nieuwagę jeża, Tumble uderzył go w twarz i zaraził jeszcze większą porcją Metal Virusa. Ostatecznie Sonic zrzucił go w przepaść, za pomocą Spin Attacku, który Tumble przytrzymał przez chwilę, ale zsunął się przy tym z krawędzi. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tumble jest bardziej brutalem niż myślicielem. Jest okrutny, złośliwy i bezwzględny. Czerpie radość z prześladowania nieszczęśliwych i traktowania tych których sterroryzował jak służących. Jest także bardzo arogancki i dumny. Potrafi być także bardzo mściwy i będzie ścigał swoich wrogów do końca ich życia. Podobnie jak Rough, Tumble lubi przedstawiać się w sposób wyniosły. Tumble jest bardzo emocjonalny i przewrażliwiony w kwestii własnego ogona. Wściekł się kiedy zauważył, że Tails miał dwa ogony, a kompletnie załamał po tym jak stracił sztuczny ogon, który stworzył dla niego Eggman. Po tej stracie Tumble nie był zdolny do walki, mógł jedynie użalać się nad swoim losem i opłakiwać utracony ogon. Wygląd Tumble jest wysokim i muskularnym skunksem z biało-beżowym futrem. Posiada niewielki ogon i całkiem dużego irokeza na głowie. Jego oczy są czerwone i są pomalowane dookoła na fioletowo. Tumble nosi czarne, kolczaste bransolety, a także czarne buty ze złotymi klamrami. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Tumble wyposażony w broń od Eggmana Tumble jest zaciekłym wojownikiem. Dowodem jego siły było to, że razem z Roughem uratowali miasto przed siłami Eggmana podczas wojny. Tumble odznacza się wysoką siłą. Potrafi gołymi dłońmi zatrzymać Spin Attack, a następnie odbić go jak piłkę. Tumble potrafi także posługiwać się Wisponami. Doktor Eggman wyposażył Tumble'a w mechaniczny ogon zakończony młotem. Dzięki niemu Tumble mógł odbijać nawet Spin Attack Sonica, a także wykonywać potężne uderzenia, zdolne tworzyć dziury w ziemi i kruszyć mury. Dodatkowo Tumble był w stanie wykonywać zabójcze i szybkie obroty ogonem. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Rough the Skunk (brat) *Doktor Starline *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Elder Scruffy Galeria Tumble Concept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Tumble.png|Artwork RoughTumble.png|Artwork Ciekawostki *Imiona Tumble'a i Rougha są nawiązaniem do angielskiego powiedzenia rough-and-tumble. Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW